Locked and Loaded
by ANNE-SHIPS-EO
Summary: Set in SVU season 7. Elliot and Olivia have been up for two days and have a heated argument about their case. They get trapped in the file room accidentally ... One shot, just for fun. T rated this time.


**QUICK ONE SHOT, SUGGESTED BY GUADA ON TWITTER**

"What the hell, Elliot?"

Olivia whipped around, fire in her eyes and ready to tear into him once again. It's why they were in the file room now. Their yelling matches were getting old fast for their coworkers, and their boss was on the verge of breaking up their partnership for good.

Elliot slammed the door shut behind him and took a step closer to his partner of seven years.

"If you could try to keep your voice down, maybe we can make some sense of this," he hissed at her.

Olivia was furious. If her partner thought he could intimidate her by getting his huge frame in her face, he had another thing coming. She took a breath to yell at him again because he'd been completely unreasonable all day about this case but then he grabbed her wrist.

"Stop it. Just stop it," he said, his voice now barely more than a whisper, and something made her alarm bells go off.

He was too close and he was touching her and she felt her face flush.

"Get off me," she said, her voice low and ominous and Elliot knew he needed to back off instantly.

He didn't know now why he'd felt the need to get in her face to intimidate her with his physical presence, but buttons had been pushed all day long and they were reaching their collective breaking point fast. He quickly released her wrist and when Olivia started rubbing it with her other hand, he wondered if he'd really grabbed her that tightly. His anger was dying down, being replaced with concern.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Did I …"

"Just move so I can get out of here," Olivia snapped back, already moving to sidestep him and make her way to the door. "I think we both need some air."

Elliot stepped aside, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand while blowing out a breath. Maybe she was right. He watched as Olivia tried to open the door of the file room and heard her swear under her breath.

"What?" he asked.

"It's stuck."

"Let me try."

Olivia rolled her eyes. She knew Elliot was physically stronger than her but did he have to show off at every occasion? She tried the door again but it wasn't budging.

"It feels like it's locked," she told Elliot.

"Liv."

He sounded exasperated and she moved aside to let him try before they'd both start yelling again. She was dead on her feet after working for two days straight with just 30 minutes of sleep. Elliot wasn't in much better shape and this really wasn't the time or place for them to go head to head about the case at all. She just wanted to get out of here and go home to take a nice long shower before getting some rest at last. Their victim was safe from her stalker or stalkers for now in protective custody so they had been dismissed for the night.

Still, they simply couldn't agree on who their main suspect was.

"Fuck," Elliot grunted.

The door wouldn't budge at all. It must have locked automatically somehow. He started banging on the door, hoping to get someone's attention and he heard Olivia sigh behind him.

He turned to look at her and asked her,

"You got a better idea?"

"Everyone's gone home by now El, and Cragen can't hear you all the way from his office."

"So now what. You just wanna camp out here until someone happens to need an old file or what?"

Olivia stepped closer to him and he moved back a little instinctively. She reached for the door handle once more and tried to turn it the other way, up instead of down. She closed her eyes when that didn't work either and Elliot watched her for a few moments, leaning his shoulder against the wall next to the offending door.

His partner was as tough as they come but sometimes it hit him just how beautiful she was. And that was just the outside. She was even more stunning on the inside, even if she doubted her own self-worth all the time. But she never let anyone in far enough to really see her. Anyone except him.

Her dark eyes focused on his blues unexpectedly and he held his breath.

"What?" she asked, and she wasn't snapping at him anymore despite her annoyance at being locked in this room at this hour of the night. She just seemed curious now.

"Nothing," he said quickly, and he pushed himself off the wall to create some distance between them. But Olivia put a hand on his arm, making him freeze on the spot.

Something had shifted between them and Olivia knew Elliot was feeling it too. After a few beats, Elliot took a step back and gestured at her to move away from the door.

"Let's see how good these old hinges are," he said with a half grin and Olivia took a bigger step back because she knew Elliot was going to crash into the door without any restraint.

The door didn't budge despite Elliot's best effort and Elliot was now hunched over, holding his shoulder. Olivia didn't know whether to laugh or be concerned so she just watched him for a few moments until he stood upright again.

"Let's not do that again," she suggested when he looked at her, and he shook his head.

"This sucks," Elliot said, still rubbing his shoulder.

"I just want to go home," Olivia responded.

"Get out of these stinky clothes," Elliot agreed.

"Take a shower."

"Crawl into bed."

"Clean sheets against my skin."

Elliot swallowed and Olivia felt her chest constrict under his gaze. He wasn't angry anymore and from the looks of it, he was picturing her now, in bed with clean sheets against her naked skin …

They said each other's names simultaneously. _El. Liv._

And then there wasn't an inch of space left between them, lips crashing on lips and arms wrapping around bodies, Olivia's back hitting the locked door with a thud as her partner deepened their frantic first kiss, which would turn out to be the first of many kisses this night.

Elliot groaned, pressing his hips against hers. He didn't know what had come over him but the way Olivia was responding to his unexpected move, kissing him back with the fury that had been built up over the course of the past two days, was spurring him on. He was getting hard fast and he knew Olivia had to feel it.

Olivia felt him press against her painfully but it was a good kind of painful. It was a promise of more. A lot more. Suddenly she was glad that the door to the file room was locked and there was no way out. This was probably the only way this thing between them was ever going to come out. His hands were moving down her ass and back up to her hips, then up her torso until he was cupping her breasts through her blouse and bra.

Olivia moaned into his mouth and he had to tear himself away to catch his breath. He looked down at her and the look in her eyes was lustful; seductive; almost predatory. He was seeing a whole new side of her and he wanted it. He wanted her. All of her.

She opened her mouth to say something but he didn't want these moments to end. Not yet. He moved in to kiss her again and when her hands smoothed down his chest, perusing his pecs and then his abs, he knew she really wanted this too. He grabbed her thighs and hoisted her up, and Olivia wrapped her legs around him instantly, never breaking their intimate kiss.

Elliot groaned and rocked into her. Her partner was dry-humping her up against the door of the file room and she'd never wanted anything this badly in her life. The door shook with every thrust and she wished she could make their clothes disappear because she was getting wetter and wetter while he was practically bursting out of his jeans.

A loud knocking on the door startled both of them and Elliot jumped back, dropping Olivia in the process. She lost her balance and fell back against the door again.

"What's going on in there!" they heard Captain Cragen's loud voice yell. "Open up!"

_Shit._

They were both breathing heavily and stared at each other, Olivia leaning against the door and Elliot backing up against one of the file cabinets to find his bearings again. Olivia was the first to find her voice and told their boss,

"It seems to be locked from the outside, sir! We've been trying like hell to get out of here!"

She glanced at her partner and he smirked.

They had stopped trying to get out for a while now. In fact they'd been trying to get in. Into each other's pants that is.

What was going to happen once they were freed from this room? Were they going to go back to the way things were? Or had they finally crossed the line for good?

Once Cragen had managed to locate a key and opened the door, they both looked like their normal selves again, composed, and tired. Just not as angry as before.

"I thought I told you two to go home," Cragen barked at them.

"We were just … trying to work something out," Elliot told him while stepping into the hallway.

"You mean you were yelling at each other again," Cragen huffed. "Maybe I should just split you two up and get this over with."

"We all need some sleep, sir. You too," Olivia said as calmly as she could manage.

Her boss stared at her for a few moments, an unreadable look in his eyes, and then nodded.

"Alright. See you both in the morning. Go home and sleep it off."

Both Detectives mumbled in agreement and then hurried back to their desks to grab their things and leave. Once in the elevator on their way down, they leaned against opposite walls and just looked at each other. First, one corner of their mouths tugged up, then the second. By the time they reached the ground floor, Olivia had found the courage to make a suggestion.

"How about that shower?" she asked.

Elliot stepped forward and cupped her cheek, then leaned in to growl in her ear,

"I'd love to."

**DUN DUN**


End file.
